Ellas tienen algo en común
by Sorry-Idon'tHave-a-Username
Summary: Colette y Gaëlle, mellizas, amigas, de todo un poco. Por locuras de la vida sus padres las envían con su tía Agatha, donde vivirán una de las más emotivas experiencias de su vida. Dime lector ¿Dejarías casa para la mayor aventura de tú vida? Pues, ellas están a punto de descubrirlo.
1. Ellas

Capítulo #1

They.

(Ellos)

 **Declaimer: Corazón de melón es de auditoría de Chinomiko, solamente mis oc's, algunos escenarios y la trama en sí son de mi auditoria. Si quieres disfrutar el doble la novela te recomiendo que escuches "Clementine - Sarah Jaffe" (Canción inspirada en la película** **Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind)** **o si no "The Tallest Man On Earth - Deamer" Posiblemente sea una combinación entre mi Ooc y Kentin y también entre mi otro Ooc y Castiel. Si no te gusta la canción quitala, no es una obligación escucharla.**

Al fin llegamos, por _Deus_ , creí que jamás llegaríamos, me llamo Colette y tengo una hermana melliza llamada Gaëlle y ambas nos acabamos de mudar a los alrededores del instituto Sweet Amoris, la verdad es que el lugar no es tan concurrido como era nuestro hogar anterior, aquí se nota un poco la paz y además que fue el lugar de crianza de mi madre y su melliza.

Tía Agatha, creo que es una dentista ¿Estoy en lo correcto? Creo que sí.

Como sea, estoy feliz de poder al fin haber llegado, en el verano pasado antes de marcharse le comente de este suceso a Ken, un gran amigo mío, pero no tanto de mi hermana Gaëlle, ella es un tanto Diva en ese sentido y cree que Kentin es un ñoño, no es por nada pero me gustan los chicos que tienen lentes y en especial de culo de botella.

Pero algunas veces se pasa de la raya. Es muy intenso.

La verdad es que comparto con mi hermana el gusto al Death Metal y el Indie, y amamos a las bandas entre: Dethklok, Cowboys from Hell, Funeral Suits, The Honey Trees, todas buenas bandas. Como sus fans, somos una delicias de personas.

\- ¿Gili? - la llamé, ella dejó de mirar la ventana, los rayos del sol se adueñaron de su cara, le daba un aire de paz al lugar, pero a la vez te jode la vista, ella se me quedó por unos minutos y luego parpadeó varias veces, sacó de su bolsillo un reproductor y del otro sacó sus audífonos.

\- ¿Pasa algo Cili? - le mire, la verdad es que desde pequeñas nos acostumbramos a que nos dijeran "Gili" e "Cili" y bueno no nos importa - ¿Qué te parece la ciudad? - ella sonrió un poco y luego fijó su mirada a la ventana.

\- Me gusta, tengo una agradable vista de la playa del lugar - me senté un poco más cerca para poder ver lo mismo que ella veía, y vaya que era hermoso, una playa azul cristalino y como apenas íbamos por la colina del lugar, por lo tanto veíamos también la ciudad por lo debajo con ese color amarillo del atardecer con unos toques de anaranjado, lo que le daba magia al lugar.

\- Tienes tanta razón, es hermoso - le dije mirando todo como si fuera la última vez que lo pudiese admirar - Me pregunto… - me indagué al pensar en todo el proceso de tener que ser el nuevo y toda la cosa, algo muy difícil para mí, pero no para Gaëlle, pero no importa yo cuento con que ella me ayudará a poder al menos carrilar en el sentido social.

\- ¿Si te refieres a los estudios? Tranquila, yo siempre te daré batería - ambas reímos porque era cierto, ella era muy estudiosa, muy mala en deportes y social; yo era dura en casi todo, amaba los deportes y era muy reservada. Muy diferentes, pero igual nos queremos.

\- ¡Ha! ¡Ha! ¡Ha! Muy graciosa - dije yo con todo el sarcasmo del mundo, ella se puso los audífonos y empezó a cantar _The Tallest Man On Earth - Dreamer_ , muy bonita y en mi mente le seguía el coro. Somos una rara combinación entre el amor por el Death Metal e Indie.

Pero me gusta, me gusta ser así.

Mire por detrás el compartimiento y vi las guitarras que teníamos para tocar, la mía tenía más tatuajes; la de ella estaba limpia y pulcra; la mía estaba hecha añicos, ya una cuerda se había roto y tenía que comprar otra; la de ella estaba limpia y sabía tocar incluso mejor que yo.

¿Ya dije la parte en la cual es aplicada a todo? Sin excepción. Sep, es por eso.

\- No quiero llegar Gaëlle - le susurre en el oído evitando que mi mamá escuchara - No me siento comoda, de todos modos no vemos mucho a tía Agatha. - Ella asintió conmigo y luego me dedicó una de sus tiernas sonrisas, apoyo su mano en la mía y la apretó en forma de compañia.

\- Acostumbrate a los cambios y verás que todo será diferente - sonrío - Es fácil si lo intentas - cerré mis ojos y pensé en la posibilidad de hacer amigos, conocer a alguien o por lo menos… tener novio.

\- No gracias, estoy bien con mi vida de otaku amante de los videojuegos que detesta el sol.

\- Como quieras - dijo ella - ya me gusta este ambiente de tranquilidad.

"Se te hace todo tan fácil" me dije "Tan fácil" ojalá tuviese esa misma suerte que ella tiene y entonces podría cambiar, pero ¿Estaría preparada para este cambio tan drástico? No lo sé, da miedo pensar en esas cosas, que tú área de confort se vea en peligro es algo que no le deseo a muchos.

Mire por mi ventana y entonces opté por bajarla y sentir aquel aire de paz del cual tanto me afamo Gili, baje la ventana y cuando saqué mi cabeza me tope con el aire jugar con mis cabellos naranjas y ojos azules bastante llamativos, mi hermana era la típica caucásica, pero ella se cortó el cabello por arriba de sus orejas y como tenía ese perfil delicado se le veía el rostro más angelical que antes, ese aire que enserio se sentía puro y libre de contaminantes a causa de los carros, a lo alto de la colina estaban las coníferas adornando el lugar y dándole un toque muy hermoso. Miré a mi madre manejar mientras escuchaba a _Bon Iver_ y al parecer yo era la única que no escuchaba música, pero no me importaba, de todos modos quiero que mis oídos no me duelan al rato.

Y además las canciones de mi mamá eran bastante buenas.

Subí la ventana y me arregle el cabello, ahora me sentía un poco más relajada, me estire en mi asiento y seguí con la mirada como poco a poco bajamos la colina, al mismo tiempo que llegábamos al lugar. Todo era muy silencioso, como un pueblo fantasma.

La única que disfruta esto, era mi madre y mi hermana. Yo, estaba pensando que venir aquí era un error de nivel mundial.

Mi hermana fue la primera al bajarse y abrazar a mi Tía Agatha se abalanzó sobre ella y le dijo lo mucho que la extrañaba, yo fui la segunda y le dije también lo mucho que no la veía y por último mi madre quienes demoraron más susurrandose en el oído lo mucho que se extrañaban y que había pasado mucho. Al poco rato se separaron y ella nos ayudó con bajar las cosas del auto, no había mucho, apenas estábamos en la primera etapa, teníamos cuartos diferentes la casa de ella era un departamento y tenía dos cuartos de sobra. Perfecto.

Su novio vivía en otro lado, según ella nos contó. Dice que es una persona muy amable y cariñosa, pero que es algo reservado, cosa que a ella le vuelve loca.

Nos quedamos un poco hablando, a la mañana siguiente mi madre nos llevaría al instituto y luego se iría para ver a mi papá y después volar al aeropuerto para poder viajar por el mundo, según ellos los negocios. Ellos se quieren tanto que mi madre dejó el trabajo para poder estar con él y estar más cerca.

\- ¿Y como están mis sobrinas? - preguntó ella pícara - ¿Acaso hay alguien en su vida? ¿Un novio? ¿Un platónico? - abrí y también Gaëlle los ojos y empezamos a negar rápidamente con la cabeza, haciendo que estas rieran de maneras incontrolables.

\- Tranquila fiera - dijo Agatha en broma - Hay muchos peces en el mar - luego mi mamá vino y le dijo que le gustaba la idea de sus dos hijas solas y sin novios por los cuales preocuparse. Mi tía le dijo que no debía ser cierto que cuando mi madre era joven tenía mucho novios y que ahora no quiere que sus hijas no tengan ni un perro que les ladre.

\- ¡Yo solo estaba con el padre de sus hijas! - contestó mi madre al alterada - ¡Nadie más!

\- ¿A sí? ¿Qué pasó con Viktor?

Mi hermana y yo abrimos los ojos ante la impresión, nos costaba mucho creer que nuestra madre tuviese un novio antes que nuestro padre, no me molestaba, si no que me sorprendía ¿Entienden la diferencia? Espero que si.

\- ¿Tenías un novio antes que papá? - preguntó Gili - ¡Wow!

\- Bueno, ya. Hay que arreglarse mañana hay que levantarse temprano.

La verdad era que no nos habíamos dado cuenta cuando ya la oscuridad reinaba sobre nosotros, las estrellas se podían apreciar el doble que en anterior ciudad.

Me empieza a gustar este nuevo aire.

Cenamos, reposamos, charlamos un rato, nos arreglamos para dormir, pero faltaba algo.

¿Donde estaba mi gato Spock?

Bajé las escaleras y al rato me acordé que estaba en el carro, pegué un grito que de seguro lo escucharon hasta en Pekín y luego todas las demás bajaron asustadas.

\- ¡Mi gato! - grité - ¡Sigue en el carro! - en lo que gritaba y chillaba de miedo por la probabilidad de que se muera por la falta de aire, pero al poco rato escuchamos un ronroneo de la cocina. Mire por dentro de la cocina y me fijé que mi gato y el cachorro de Gaëlle estaban en la cocina descansando.

\- ¿Acaso no te acuerdas cuando lo bajaste? - me preguntó extrañada mi hermana - Fue lo primero que bajaste. Qué olvidadiza eres - dicho esto una risa colectiva de los oyentes no se pudo esperar, yo solo sentía la cabeza caliente y las mejillas arder, cogí a mi gato y me dirigí a mi cuarto aún con la cabeza de un tomate y nos dijimos todas unas buenas noches. antes de acostarme reze a Dios por estar con bien, si soy catolica, y luego besé a mi gato para poder irme a dormir.

La verdad es que no se si mi hermana cree lo mismo que yo. Lo dudo. Aunque fuimos inculcadas con ese amor a nuestro creador y yo siempre lo seguí y en especial desde que mi abuela falleció.

Al día siguiente, mi madre tuvo que batallar para sacarme de mi cama, con la ayuda de mi hermana pudieron al menos ayudarme a cepillarme los dientes sin caerme rendida en el sueño que sentía.

¡Es que es un gusto dormir! ¡Oh! ¡La gloria! ¿Enserio nadie se da cuenta?

\- ¿Son tostadas francesas? - pregunté al ver a mi tía prepararlas, ella asintió de una manera energizante, que mujer tan chispeante - ¡Que delicia! - dije al oler las recién hechas.

\- Prepárate de dentro de poco nos vamos - dijo mi madre y comimos tán rápido como pudimos, nos bañamos y nos arreglamos según nuestros gustos. Mi hermana con un vestido que caía en varias capas desde la cintura hasta las rodillas; en las puntas el color pasaba de un rosado pastel a uno casi llegando al Fucsia; unas largas botas de color marrón, en la parte de arriba como aquel vestido era sin mangas, osea tenía unos tirantes, ella prefirió acompañarlo con un abrigo de tela que combinaba con las botas; de último traía un retocado de una trenza griega, los labios con un brillo y un poco de polvo para tapar los granos. Yo, por el otro lado, me puse una sandalias esas que son prácticas y parecen convers, bueno esas; un suéter manga larga de color negro; este tenía unos retoques en color dorado, por lo tanto me puse un collar de fantasía de ese mismo color; y unos vaqueros rotos, también me puse un poco de brillo labial y polvo para que no se vieran los granos.

Todo esto fue usado ayer por nosotras. Nadie nos vio, así que optamos por el ahorro de ropa.

¡Solo los ganadores se la juegan! Bitch Please!

Recorrimos varias calles y unas cuantas avenidas, la verdad es que no demoramos mucho, ella nos llevaba simplemente por el hecho de que debía culminar con el papeleo y nosotras al menos estar instaladas. Se que después de hoy, caminaremos.

\- Bien, aquí esta - baje la ventana para ver al mar de personas que entraban en su respectivos estudios.

¿Lo que me dolía? Es que en donde vivía ya se estaba acabando la escuela. Aquí apenas estaba empezando.

¡Dios bendiga las diferencias de horas! ¡Amén!

Bajamos y nos preparamos mentalmente para dar clases, nos miramos como si fuéramos nuestros espejos y luego asentimos para ir a dar clases, estábamos guapas y nadie podía decir lo contrario y eso que la ropa era de ayer. Somos unas genios.

Llegamos y luego la directora nos recibió con una sonrisa forzada, la verdad es que nunca en la vida había sentido que me sonrieran de una manera tan obligada, era peor que yo cuando me cantan feliz cumpleaños por el teléfono móvil. En serio una pesadilla.

\- Hola - nos saludó - ¿Ya tienen todo lo que necesitan para culminar con el informe? - mi madre se lo dio y nos dijo que mañana empezábamos clases, pero antes podíamos caminar y conocer mejor el instituto. Me dio que pereza, preferí quedarme en el pasillo, los casilleros rojos, varios cuartos y cuando preferí quedarme más tiempo.

\- Joven, no puede estar aquí. Debe ir a clases - dijo una voz detrás de mí, lentamente me voltee, ya estaba asustada, no llevaba ni una hora y ya estaba en problemas serios. Me sentía con la más grande las suertes. *Notese el sarcasmo*

\- Lo siento, yo… - no pude terminar cuando esos ojos dorados me dejaron sin palabras, oh mi _Deus_ ¿Ya dije lo guapo que era? Era esbelto, de cabellos amarillos, ojos dorados totalmente llenos de amabilidad, una camisa blanca desabrochada las dos primeras y las dos últimas y un pantalón negro bastante elegante, digo, todo en él era elegante. Debía reaccionar, un chico no haría que simplemente mis hormonas se revolvieron, debía ser firme - Lo siento, la directora me dijo que podía ver el lugar y mañana poder empezar a dar clases- dije con cierta frialdad fingida, el chico me miró con los ojos abiertos y luego sonrío de una manera tan ¡Wow! _Deus_ todo poderoso, haz que se quite la camisa.

"¿Que idioteces dices Colette? ¡Madura!"

\- Ah… - dijo él - Eres la nueva ¿Verdad? ¡Ya sabía yo! Es que no te había visto antes y como te ví de espaldas me recordaste a alguien, perdonas si te ofendí - respondió apenado, se sonrojo ¡Ah que _cute_! Pero no se lo veía como muy recto para mí, no era el tipo de chico que me gusta.

\- No te preocupes - le respondí moviendo mis manos para poder calmarlo - Creí que me ibas a regañar o algo - dije, luego de un rato de conversar dijo que debía irse porque pronto sonaba el timbre de cambio de clases y él debía ir a dar clases. Como cualquier chico responsable con buenas calificaciones.

Demasiado recto para mí. Es como mi hermana, solo que ella es más hardcore o goofy en algunos sentidos.

Hablando del rey de Roma ¿Donde se metio?

 **Gaëlle Pov**

Me separe de mi hermana en el momento que la directora dijo que podíamos caminar por los alrededor y conocer más sobre el instituto.

Este lugar me agrada.

Caminé por el pasillo, conociendo a Colette se quedaría ahí como tonta mirando el infinito y más allá por lo que opte irme y descubrir tierras desconocidas. Al poco rato salí del interior del lugar, dando paso a una especie de parque o no se como decirle actualmente, la mendiga palabra se me va, pero había unas bancas y unas rosas muy hermosas creciendo por aquí, me acerque con todas las ganas de verlas, olerlas y poder quedarme con una, pero una chica con un gorro característico de jardinería me miró mal, por lo tanto me aleje con sumo cuidado de que me tirara ese cubeta de composta.

Me senté en una de las bancas rendida, a diferencia de mi hermana la atlética, yo al no hacer ejercicio me cansó con facilidad y por lo tanto tengo unas pequeñas llantitas, pero no se notan, de todos modos no como tanto como lo hace mi hermana Colette.

Pero aún así le quiero. Ella es muy flexible, loca y rebelde, lo que busco en alguien. Lo que se parezca a mí hermana. Alguien temerario y que le guste el cuero negro, que no se asuste de Dethklok (como el ñoño de Ken) y que le guste tocar guitarra como a Colette y a mi.

\- Oye, esa banca es mía - dijo una voz, era ronca y sonaba como si te quisiera clavar un daga en el momento que le mires, estaba harta de las personas que me pisotean solo porque soy nerd, lo miré con todo la poca cara de amigos que tengo.

\- ¿Así? - enarqué una ceja - Pues no veo tu jodido nombre y vete tapas el sol, haciendo que pierda la oportunidad de coger vitamina C de este - dije ignorando olímpicamente el aspecto físico del chico que se cree la gran cagada solamente porque se ha fugado de clases. Dije que me agradaría alguien rebelde, pero algunas veces me confundo en mis gustos, lo quiero pero amable sabiendo que eso no existe.

Solo en novelas pornografícas Gaëlle. Lease Cincuenta sombras de Grey.

Sentí un gran apretón, mire hacia la figura que estaba al lado mío, pero qué… pelo tan raro tenía la verdad.

\- Veo que eres alguien dura de tratar - susurro en mi oído haciendo que me sonrojara mucho, creo que su cometido se estaba logrando, incomodar mi paz para hacer que me fuera y él quedarse con la banca, pero este juego lo podemos jugar dos, puse mis manos cerca de su cara y la hice girar a la mía, unos ojos grises penetrantes me llamarón la atención, solo sonreí acerque lo más que pude mi rostro y cuando este creyó que lo besaría ¡Pum! ¡Gaëlle ataca de nuevo! lo aparté haciendo que este cayera de la banca, sorprendido y a la vez confundido me miró y al ver mi cara triunfal solo sonrío.

\- Adiós extraño, ganaste - le dije, aún sabiendo que yo había ganado justamente la banca, de todos modos no tenía ganas de pelear con alguien - Adios, ya me voy - antes de irme mire para atrás y vi al chico aún en el piso mirándome y por supuesto un sonrojo no pudo escapar de mí - Me llamó Gaëlle por si te lo preguntabas - me fui en busca de mi hermana quien daba la redundancia que seguía en el pasillo.

¡Vaya sorpresa! Estaba en el pasillo…

\- Hermana la llamé - ella me miró con los ojos llenos de alegría, se abalanzó sobre mí y empezó a gritar como una niña en navidad - ¡¿Qué pasa?! - le pregunté alarmada

\- Está aquí - dijo ella - él se mudó solo por mí - dicho esto empezó a dar vueltas como misma tonta.

\- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? - le pregunté con todo el miedo del mundo, mis sospechas crecían conforme ella seguía abrazando ese panda que tenía como adorno en el celular.

Tiene. Que. Ser. Una. Maldita. Broma.

\- Kentin, está aquí Gaëlle- dijo ella mirando sobre mi hombro, yo la mire como si se hubiese drogado o algo por el estilo.

\- Estás mal - le dije mirándole de la cabeza a los pies - Muy mal - me fui de ahí, no aguanto ni un segundo más entre tortolos frikis, me voy a casa de mi tía a ver Sherlock Holmes.

Todos parecen que están mal en este lugar, y al parecer es una enfermedad de contagio rápido.

 **N.A:**

 **¡Hola! Sorry I Don't Have a Username reportandose, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo de "They Have Something In Common" "Ellas tienen algo en común" Okay, las protagonistas son un Out of character (Ooc), es aquel personaje que el escritor no ha llegado a decidir del todo el personaje, tengo una idea de las mellizas.**

 **Colette sería un poco picara, rebelde, atlética, odiosa de libros y de encerrarse todo el día en casa, amante de dormir y ama a los gatos.**

 **Gaëlle sería un poco social, recta, estudiosa o aplicada, nerd, y también odiosa del encerramiento, ama a los hurones, amante de levantarse a la hora que cree que debe ser bueno para la salud humana, es amante de la salud; por lo tanto no come mucha comida chatarra, ama pasear y el dibujo.**

 **Ambas aman el Death metal, una de ellas es católica, la otra no es practicante, y aman tocar la guitarra juntas; aunque le cueste un mundo a Colette, no les importa estar separadas para ellas sería como tomar un respiro de sus vidas diarias.**

 **(¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! ¡¿Lo opuesto de los personajes Castiel y Kentin?! Pues sí, me gusta jugar con todo)**

 **Quiero aclarar que mellizas no es lo mismo que gemelas, por lo tanto son diferentes en muchos aspectos. No tengo nada encontra de 50ofGrey, pero creí que sería gracioso, si no te gusta mi chiste esta bien, pero debes aceptar que solo es una broma y mi intención no es ofender a nadie.**


	2. Muy lejos de casa

Capítulo #2

Muy lejos de casa.

 **Declaimer: Corazón de melón una obra creada por Chinomiko y por lo tanto algunos escenarios, personajes y demás son de su autoría, yo por el otro lado soy dueña de la fanfic y de las dos protagonistas en sí. Posiblemente cree otros personajes, pero eso es con tiempo.**

* * *

" _Soy para mi madre el niño de sus ojos_

 _Es suficiente_

 _Se ve claramente en la ropa que llevo puesta_

 _Ahora ya lo sabes_

 _Sólo el amor puede ser de ese color granate_

 _Como plumas pegajosas por el estrecho_

 _El útero es como el cielo, y ella como la luna"_

 _Bon Iver - Flume._

* * *

 **Colette Pov**

Caminé de vuelta a casa, la verdad es que no quería toparme con nadie en el instituto, no se donde este Gaëlle, pero lo mas seguro es que este en casa viendo Sherlock Holmes o Game of Thrones, la verdad es que ahora me sentía nostalgia por estar en mi antigua casa, mis amigos de mi anterior escuela. Los extraño a todos.

Cuánto no daría yo por querer regresar a casa.

Me recordé el camino gracias a que mi tía Agatha nos comunicó por Whatsapps enviando una imagen desde Google Maps de su departamento, cosa que es imposible perderse porque trazó una ruta alternativa y todo.

Pero como soy yo me perdí. No sabía hacia dónde ir.

"Genial" pensé mirando por todas partes "Es por esto que no me gusta venir sola en un lugar fantasma" pensé también en las posibilidades de que me aparezca un asesino en serie y me maté para su propio beneficio. Sentí el frío colándose y haciendo que me tuviese que abrazar yo misma, estaba asustada, con frío, y sobre todo con hambre, mire hacia lo que parecía una cafetería y me dirigí ahí con la suerte de tener carga y poder llamar a mi tía para que me venga a venir.

"Espero tener carga" pensé al entrar a ese lugar "Espero tener, me da algo llamado infarto si no tengo" saqué mi celular y a Dios gracias que solamente tenía hasta la mitad, estas mierdas de ahora se descargan en solo cinco minutos después de que lo desconectas del cargador.

\- ¡Colette! - cantó alguien desde mis espaldas, me volteé y vi a Kentin acompañada por Nathaniel - ¡Hola pequeña! ¿Cómo estás? - me miró y aunque no le podía ver bien los ojos por la luz que se reflejaba en sus lentes de culo de botella, se que reflejaba ese sueño de niño que tanto admiro yo de él.

\- ¡Hola Kentin! - le salude con la mano y luego mire a Nathaniel - ¡Hola Nathaniel! - y estos me saludaron de vuelta, mire de nuevo a Ken y le conteste su pregunta - Estoy bien gracias, solo si omites la parte de que no se como llegar a casa de mi Tía aún - dije un tanto avergonzada.

\- ¡Oh Pequeña! Si quieres, te llevo - dijo Kentin, luego Nathaniel asintió mostrando una sonrisa radiante - La verdad es que después de venir por café teníamos pensado ver por ahí, ya sabes, acostumbrarse a esta ciudad - comentó él, asentí con él, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, una ciudadela desconocida te trae problemas si no la conoces. Pero, como esta es una ciudad fantasma, es como que la vida nocturna no es tan activa aquí.

\- Colette ¿Lista para mañana? - preguntó Nathaniel aún una sonrisa radiante, no habíamos salido de la cafetería ya que esperaban que les entregaran sus pedidos de galletas y yo esperando que mi tía me contestara para al menos saber dónde estaba yo, no llamaba a Gaëlle ya que en el momento que ella llega a casa apaga su celular y no quiere saber nada más de eso. Que triste realidad que ella sea tan insensible al amor por la tecnología.

\- Si, gracias. La verdad es que es raro tener que dar más clases - le dije mirando mi celular con la esperanza de ver la pantalla ponerse negra, con el icono del contacto de mi tía y con las opciones de colgar o contestar - En donde estaba apenas las clases se estaban acabando y aquí están empezando. La escuela es una perra de primera categoría, en especial la directora, creo que es una bruja - dije y cuando mire a Nathaniel estaba con una pequeña cara de frustración por mi comentario "¿Qué?" pensé "Solo le dije que dentro de dos meses terminaba mi antigua escuela" Se preguntarán por Ken, pero él ya estaba en el mostrador recogiendo el pedido.

\- Se que no te gusta mucho dar clases, lo se por la manera que actúas cuando estás en ella - suspiro de frustración - Solo no quiero que seas como Castiel ¿Bien? Y además, no eres nadie para insultar a alguien como la directora - lo mire con la más grande cara de _WTF?!_ habida, la verdad es que había dos razones para estarlo 1) su rara actitud por algo que se trata de mi punto de vista, sabiendo que tengo derecho a decir lo que pienso de las cosas 2) ¿Quién culos es Castiel? No quería seguir hablando de escuela y menos con alguien tan serio como él, ese tipo de personas son las que menos me agradan; mejor dicho me enferman y en especial si son como Nathaniel.

\- Bueno - dijo Ken interrumpiendo la tensión creada entre nosotros dos - ¿Listo para ir a la casa de la tía de Colette? - preguntó golpeando en broma el brazo de Nathaniel, él solo me siguió mirando con frustración y luego sonrío hacia Ken.

\- Claro, pero lamentablemente me tengo que ir - dijo este mirando de reojo, yo solo enarque una ceja demostrando toda mi ira contenida - Pero me tengo que ir, recibí una llamada de mi Hermana me necesita para algo - dicho esto le pidió amablemente su café y luego se retiró, miré a Ken y como este estaba comiendo su galleta como si nada hubiese pasado "Mejor" pensé "Así no tendré que explicarle" le dije que no sabía con exactitud cómo llegar y entonces opte por mostrarle la imagen que nos envió nuestra tía para poder llegar, luego dijo que sabía cómo llegar y que en realidad era muy fácil.

\- ¿Enserio? - le pregunté - ¿Desde hace cuanto estás aquí?

\- Desde hace un par de días - me comentó - Ya me se mas o menos la ciudad en sí -. Luego de decir eso me extendió una galleta y yo con gusto la acepte.

\- Gracias- dije comiendome la misma - ¿De que son?

\- Macadamia - respondió él - Es que no había de chispas de Chocolates.

\- Ah…

Caminamos unas tres cuadras y luego llegamos al departamento, tocamos la puerta y luego Gaëlle nos abrió, me sonrío y luego hizo una mueca de asco al ver a Ken.

\- ¿Porque llegas tan tarde? - me preguntó un poco más seria - Ya sabes que mañana hay que llegar más temprano y no como ayer que llegamos justo a la hora que sonó el timbre - dicho esto miró a Ken de la cabeza a los pies, y luego comentó - ¿Que haces aquí? - cosa que me ofendió por el hecho de que piense que es un ñoño cosa que... bueno puede que sea, pero no le da derecho a ser tan ofensiva.

\- ¿Te molesta? - le pregunté - Bien, porque estará en mi cuarto viendo _Black Bullet_ y si nos disculpas - dije agarrando el brazo de Kentin y arrastrándolo a mi habitación, mientras que Gaëlle tenía la boca abierta.

Boom Bitch! Get out of the way!

\- Pero Colette - comentó Kentin cuando entramos a mi cuarto - No veo Anime - me dijo; cosa que no lo tome de a pecho porque ya lo sabía.

\- ¡Duh! - le respondí - Ya lo sabía, solamente le quería callar la boca a mi hermana - le guiñe el ojo por lo tanto el se sonrojo - Además, le dije que tú ves anime y me acuerdo que tú veías _Naruto_ ¿No? - le pregunté, él miro el techo por unos minutos y luego lentamente posó su mirada en la mía y asintió con una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla.

\- ¿Quieres verlo conmigo? - me preguntó - Me faltan unos cuatro capítulos y ya termino. Esperar hasta la siguiente semana - dijo él entusiasmado y luego tomando un sorbo de su café que ya debe estar frío - Yo creí que lo tuyo era el _gore_ y todo eso - agregó él rascándose la cabeza.

\- La verdad es que sí, pero un poco de _Shonen_ no hace mal a nadie - ambos reímos y luego puse la laptop y arregle una banca para él y la cama para mí, le di una cobija ya que prendería el aire acondicionado, ni yo misma me entiendo, afuera me quejaba del frío y adentro ruego por el mismo.

Me pregunto si me quiere venir, creo que tendré que revisar mi calendario.

\- ¿Colette? - me llamo Ken cuando estábamos en la mitad del episodio, yo lo pause y lo mire, alcé un poco mis cejas y sonreí de lado.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - le pregunté, ladeando un poco mi cabeza.

\- Me tengo que ir… - susurró él - ya sabes, mañana hay clases… y me gusta ser un poco cumplido en ese aspecto.

\- te entiendo…

Se levantó y luego arregló un poco su ropa, para luego acercarse a mí y besarme la cabeza… yo me quede estatica en mi puesto, no sabía si en verdad respiraba o que.

\- Adiós, Colette…

Yo solo asentí, salió de la habitación y luego apague la laptop. Me recoste un poco en mi cama y sentí como una especie de punzada en la espalda, sentía como si algo se desvanece en mi y no puede (o mejor dicho quiere) volver. Por un momento sentí un cosquilleo revolver mi labio inferior, me sentía como cuando pierdo la noción del tiempo, necesitaba a alguien ¿Quién mejor que… ? - ¡Gaëlle! - exclamé - ¿Puedes venir? -. Escuche una puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse, pasos por el pasillo y luego parar en frente de mi puerta.

\- ¿Pasa algo Colette?

Suspire un poco y luego musité un leve 'si' ella entró lentamente en mi habitación y se sentó en la orilla de mi cama.

\- ¿Qué tienes? - su voz, era tan tierna y amable. Sus ojos brillaban con forme la noche avanzaba, parecía que sus ojos creaban su propia luz, yo solo temblé en mi asiento y de nuevo me sentía que no estaba en todo mis sentidos.

\- No se que me pasa… - susurré de un modo que sonaba más para mí que para ella - no se porque… - sentí ese ardor en el pecho y el nudo en la garganta, lo primero que salió fue un hipido, ¿Deus, que me pasa? Mire mi costado para evitar que ella me viera llorando, pero era imposible, la luz de la luna traspasaba la cortina y todo mi cuerpo se reflejaba.- es desde que empecé a empacar… - no podía seguir hablando por el impulso de sollozar en ese momento - ¿Porque nos movimos de casa, eh? - ella solo sonrío de lado y colocó su mano en la mía y abrió un poco sus labios.

\- Mamá ama a papá, y cuando quieres al parecer te vuelves egoísta con lo que está alrededor tuyo… - parecía meditar cada palabra que salía de sus labios - según he leído cuando quieres haces cosas que nunca creíste hacer… - yo solo asentí y cerré mis ojos para después suspirar y sacar esa opresión de mi. Ella siguió - entonces te das cuenta que no solo buscas la felicidad de aquella persona, si no la tuya. Porque cuando amas de verdad, buscas la felicidad de ambos, no solo la de aquella persona, porque una hermosa relación se basa en principios… principios que no muchos logramos comprender. Por distintas razones - ella me miró de reojo y luego sonrío de oreja a oreja - Además, es normal sentirse así cuando entramos en un mundo desconocido estando en la adolescencia, hay quienes incluso caen en depresión por ello. No te desesperes - apretó con más fuerza mi mano - me tienes a mi.

Eso fue suficiente para empezar a sollozar, me abalancé en contra de la poca fuerza de Gaëlle y ella me devolvió el abrazo. Descargue toda mi frustración y mis inseguridades. Incluso le pedí que durmiera conmigo, y ella aceptó con gusto - Estamos muy lejos de casa ¿No Gaëlle? - susurre en su oído.

\- Muy lejos de casa, Colette. Muy lejos de casa.


End file.
